Evening Promise
by Pearl Jeevas
Summary: Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto sangat erat seolah tak ingin melepasnya lagi. Namun ia sadar bahwa ketika kelopak evening primrose mulai menguncup, waktu mereka telah habis. #MaknaBungaChallenge
_Warning : So I deciced to put this on M-rated because of suicidal and psychological things. If you click this fanfiction for a gay porn, sorry … there's no such a thing._

Terima kasih untuk zhaErza, si pembuat challenge ini. Promptnya benar-benar memotivasi saya untuk bisa nulis lagi . Walaupun menyelesaikan ini butuh perjuangan, keringat, darah dan air mata, akhirnya setelah 16 hari fic ini selesai.

.

.

.

Seorang pahlawan buruh sosialis pernah berkata bahwa kehidupan berasal dari laut. Kemudian benih itu berevolusi, menjadi 145 spesies yang berbeda. Sasuke bertemu salah satunya di pantai, saat ia sedang duduk menikmati senja. Dia menyapa dengan kelopaknya yang berwarna kuning cerah, berdaun spiral dengan warna yang sangat hijau. Dan hanya bangkit ketika matahari mulai tenggelam.

 _The Evening Primrose._

* * *

 **Evening Promise**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **#MaknaBungaChallenge by zhaErza**

* * *

Sasuke berjalan santai menyusuri trotoar sepanjang jalan utama menuju apartemennya. Sepanjang perjalanan ia menunduk, memandangi sepatu _sneakers_ -nya yang berkilauan. _Limited edition_. Kali ini Sasuke berhasil membuatnya seperti asli setelah mencari info komponen pembuatnya dari internet dan survei secara langsung ke outletnya. Terkadang untuk membuat suatu kesempurnaan tak cukup jika hanya melihat gambarnya saja, butuh lebih banyak usaha untuk menjadikannya tiruan dengan detail yang sempurna.

Sasuke hanya seorang pekerja kantoran dengan gaji kecil. Butuh waktu setahun untuk menabung agar dapat membeli sepatu limited edition yang kini ia kenakan. Tapi ia bisa memiliki segalanya di tempat ini.

Malam ini Sasuke tersadar di tempat yang sedikit jauh dari apartemen, mungkin karena hari ini ia terlalu banyak memikirkan arsitektur baru dan mencoba sesuatu yang lain (sepatu contohnya), sehingga fokusnya sedikit kacau. Ia memang tak pernah bisa memilih lokasi ia terbangun, namun biasanya Sasuke akan terbangun tidak jauh dari sesuatu yang ia pikirkan sebelum tidur. Mungkin karena seharian ia berada di toko sepatu, maka hari ini pun ia terbangun di depan toko sepatu, persis seperti yang ia kunjungi.

Tidak banyak orang berlalu-lalang karena memang Sasuke mengaturnya seperti itu. Keramaian adalah kata pertama dalam kamus hal-hal-yang-Sasuke-hindari, oleh karena itu ia sengaja membuat sebuah apartemen di lingkungan yang sepi dan jauh dari kebisingan. Alasan kedua, Sasuke memang anti sosial.

Kota selalu berubah setiap malam, Sasuke hampir tidak pernah melalui jalan yang sama dengan yang ia lewati malam-malam sebelumnya. Meski begitu, diantara semua orang yang paling mengerti seluk beluk tempat ini adalah Sasuke seperti ia memahami garis tangannya sendiri. Semua gedung bisa berubah, jalan akan berganti, namun hanya satu bangunan yang tetap berada di posisinya dari malam ke malam, tempat yang akan dituju oleh Sasuke, apartemen.

Ia memasuki sebuah gedung yang tidak terlalu besar, hanya 12 lantai dengan satu lantai di bawah tanah sebagai tempat parkir. Lobi gedung itu sepi, hanya ada seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut indigo yang duduk di meja resepsionis. Wanita itu tersenyum, Sasuke tidak bermaksud mengabaikannya namun pintu lift sudah tertutup sebelum ia sempat membalas.

Lift naik ke lantai 8, kemudian terbuka dengan bunyi 'ding' yang keras. Sasuke keluar dari elevator menuju pintu 804, ia memutar knob pintu lalu mendorongnya untuk masuk.

Apartemen itu hanya memiliki tiga warna; hitam, putih, dan abu-abu. Polos dan minimalis, Sasuke adalah seorang interior desainer yang anti dengan warna mencolok. Dan saat ini ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa yang 'mencolok' terdengar di telinganya. Suara gitar listrik digenjreng keras-keras menyambut Sasuke, dahi pemuda itu berkerut kesal. Seketika Sasuke memiliki bayangan tertuduh yang telah melakukan semua ini.

"Naruto! Sudah ku bilang jangan pernah main musik seperti itu di sini!" ujar Sasuke setengah berteriak mencoba mengalahkan suara bising dari gitar bernada fals yang mengganggu pendengaran. Ia mencabut kabel dari stopkontak untuk mengenyahkan suara sumbang itu.

"Jangan sirik, deh! Dasar pantat ayam, suka sekali menggaggu kesenangan orang." Omel Si 'Naruto'. Ia menghempaskan gitar listrik di pangkuannya ke lantai.

"Masa bodoh, idiot."

"Jangan mengataiku idiot! Lagi pula aku hampir kering di sini menunggumu memangnya kau kemana, hm, tersesat? Nah kalau begitu siapa yang lebih cocok disebut idiot, dasar ayam."

"Aku yang membuat tempat ini, bodoh. Tidak mungkin aku tersesat."

Sasuke menyentil dahi Naruto.

Naruto mendengus, memegangi bekas sentilan dengan telapak tangannya. "Terserah deh, yang jelas aku sudah menunggu lama sekali. Hari ini kita mau pergi ke mana?"

"Paris?"

"Sasuke, kita sudah ke paris lebih dari lima kali, _nggak_ , aku sudah bosan. Lagipula kita hanya duduk di depan Eiffel Tower, sama sekali _nggak_ asik. Aku ingin pergi ke tempat yang benar-benar menyenangkan kali ini."

Sasuke berpikir. "Venice?"

" _NO_! Terakhir ke Venice kau hampir menenggelamkan kita karena kau harus bangun dan mengejar _deadline_ , aku masih trauma."

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau ini banyak maunya ya, kalau begitu kau saja yang tentukan mau kemana."

"Hmm sebenarnya aku ingin ke taman hiburan, tapi aku nggak yakin kau bisa membuatnya. Soalnya taman hiburan itu pusat keramai "

"Oke, taman hiburan 'kan?" potong Sasuke.

Mata Naruto melebar, "benarkah? Benarkah? Benarkah? Kau benar-benar akan membawaku ke taman hiburan?"

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto keluar apartemen, sebelum membuka pintu ia mendekatkan tubuh mereka kemudian memejamkan mata. Ini adalah sihir yang sejak tadi ditunggu-tunggu. Hanya dengan memejamkan mata, pintu di hadapannya terbuka dan mereka berjalan menuju cahaya pudar. Semakin jauh Sasuke melangkah, cahaya tersebut perlahan menghilang dan digantikan dengan pemandangan taman bermain, lengkap dengan wahana bermain seperti roller coaster dan drop zone. Sebuah bianglala raksasa berada di tengah-tengah taman, serta bermacam _stand_ makanan di sekitarnya.

Kecuali badut, karena Sasuke benci badut.

"Whoa!" ujar Naruto takjub. "Tapi taman bermain ini benar-benar _a la_ Sasuke, sepi sekali."

Sasuke tahu Naruto hanya bercanda, namun ia tidak bisa menghentikan tangannya untuk tidak memberikan pelukan beruang kepada pemuda itu.

"Sudah, tutup mulutmu dan nikmati taman bermain _'a la Sasuke'_."

Naruto tertawa lepas. Ia menunjuk salah satu wahana dan menyeret Sasuke.

Di tempat ini Sasuke dapat memiliki apa saja hanya dengan memejamkan mata dan membayangkan benda itu ada, atau pergi ke tempat manapun yang ia inginkan. Sasuke dapat memiliki semua, sebatas apa yang dapat ia imajinasikan. Semua yang sedang mereka nikmati saat ini adalah hasil dari rancangan mimpi yang dibuat Sasuke. Sayangnya dunia ini hanya bisa ia nikmati semalam saja, ketika fajar menjelang, Sasuke harus terbangun dan melanjutkan hidupnya, kembali duduk di depan laptop untuk menggarap proyek kecilnya.

Sasuke tidak mengingat bagaimana semua ini dimulai. Ia belajar untuk mengendalikan mimpinya dari buku dan internet sejak masuk pergurua tinggi. Pada mulanya ia hanya dapat mengingat mimpi. Lambat laun mimpi itu dapat dikendalikan. Tak lama setelah itu, Naruto datang di mimpi Sasuke. Sasuke mengira bahwa Naruto adalah salah satu dari imajinasinya. Namun saat Sasuke mencoba menghilangkan sosok Naruto dari mimpinya, hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tetap di sana, diluar kendali Sasuke, mengacak-acak mimpinya. Merayu Sasuke untuk pergi ke sana kemari, membuatnya kacau.

Sekeras apapun Sasuke mencoba menghindari Naruto, ia selalu dapat menemukan mimpi Sasuke. Hingga sampai beberapa waktu, Sasuke tidak mencoba lagi.

" _Dor_ —Hei, Pantat Ayam!"

Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia tidak sadar sejak kapan dirinya dan Naruto berada di dalam bianglala?

Sepasang tangan asing menangkup wajah Sasuke dan mempertemukan iris hitamnya dengan biru langit. Sasuke sadar ia mulai kehilangan fokusnya, ia tidak menyadari wahana dari taman bermain itu mulai mengecil dari pandangannya. Mereka berada pada puncak tertinggi bianglala.

"Kau harus bangun, Sasuke."

"Ya, sepertinya memang begitu."

Peraturannya adalah, seseorang tidak akan pernah mati di dalam mimpi. Apabila mereka mati, maka hal itu hanya akan membawa jiwa kepada tubuh asli yang sedang terbaring di atas kasur … dan dirimu akan terbangun.

"Apa besok kau akan di sini lagi?"

"Tentu. Asal kau membuat mimpi yang bagus."

Tidak ada yang menjamin bahwa si Pirang akan terus datang ke mimpi Sasuke. Ia bisa pergi kemanapun yang ia sukai, dan mimpi Sasuke hanyalah satu dari jutaan mimpi orang lain yang bisa Naruto kunjungi.

"Sampai ketemu besok, Sasuke."

"Hm."

Sasuke membuka pintu keranjang bianglala yang ia dan Naruto naiki. Sebelum kembali ke dunia nyata ia sempatkan untuk melihat Naruto yang terakhir kali. Pemuda itu selalu memasang wajah yang tidak dapat dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata setiap mereka sampai pada titik ini. _Ketika Sasuke berada di ujung mimpi dan kenyataan, siap untuk mengakhirinya._

Si pirang memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, seperti enggan melihat Sasuke pergi.

"Hey, idiot. Sampai jumpa."

Sasuke mengecup dahi Naruto. Kemudian ia menjatuhkan dirinya dari bianglala.

.

Sasuke terengah-engah di atas kasur, seperti baru saja lari marathon sejauh kiloan meter semalaman. Ia melihat sekeliling dan melihat bahwa dirinya telah kembali ke kamarnya, sendirian. Ia mencoba untuk tenang. Meskipun telah berkali-kali melakukan hal tersebut, tapi efek yang ditimbulkan masih sama. Sasuke masih merasa dirinya terhempaskan oleh angin dari ketinggian seratus meter, dan semua itu membuat perutnya mual.

Terhuyung-huyung ia menuju kamar mandi, ia mencuci wajahnya menggunakan air dingin. Kemudian mencubit pipi kanan dan kirinya secara bergantian. Memastikan bahwa ia benar-benar telah kembali dari alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Pada suatu hari Sasuke terbangun di atas perahu kecil yang sedang berlayar menyusuri sungai di bawah Rialto Bridge. Ia berada di Venice. Lampu-lampu di pingir sungai sudah di nyalakan. Langit di atas kepalanya berwarna oranye keemasan.

"Kau tertidur di meja kerja, Sasuke."

Pemuda _raven_ itu mendongak dan menemukan Naruto di ujung perahu sedang mencelupkan tangannya ke dalam sungai. Naruto bernyanyi. Ia bergumam suatu lagu yang tak Sasuke ketahui.

"Hey, Naruto."

"Hm?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sasuke kebingungan. Ia ingat bahwa dirinya pernah ke Venice beberapa kali, namun ia tak berencana pergi ke Venice dalam waktu dekat.

Kemudian mereka melihat gelombang tinggi datang mengguncang perahu kecil yang mereka tumpangi hingga benda itu menjadi oleng ke kanan dan kiri. Air sungai yang mulanya tenang mulai menari dengan liar.

" _I see_ … sepertinya kau tidak bermaksud berada di sini ya, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tidak tahu, jadi ia tak repot-repot untuk menjawab. Mungkin ini hanyalah satu dari sekian hal yang mungkin terjadi tanpa alasan. Sebuah mimpi yang tidak sengaja dibuat olehnya. Karena bagi Sasuke, mimpi adalah tempat dimana ia bisa datang dan pergi setiap malam tanpa keterikatan. Hal yang indah-indah selalu terjadi dalam mimpi. Pelarian dari dunia nyata. Namun sayangnya hal-hal indah itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Perlahan-lahan, gelombang itu menghilang, permukaan air mulai datar dan kembali tenang.

"Aku penasaran, kenapa kau selalu berada di sini?"

"Kau _nggak_ suka aku muncul di mimpimu?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Bukan begitu, maksudku… mengapa kau selalu ada di sini, setiap malam. Ada jutaan mimpi orang lain di luar sana, kenapa kau selalu kembali ke sini seolah-olah tempat ini adalah kampung halamanmu?"

Naruto terkekeh, "mungkin karena mimpimu menyenangkan. Kau adalah desainer yang baik, semua di mimpimu seperti nyata. Makanya aku suka berlama-lama di sini."

Muncul sebuah pertanyaan di hati Sasuke ketika melihat punggung Naruto yang kecil. Pemuda itu selalu ada di dalam mimpinya, namun apa yang terjadi ketika ia tidak di sini. Apa yang dilakukan Naruto saat Sasuke bekerja pada siang hari. Apa yang dilakukannya ketika hari-hari sibuk Sasuke membuatnya terlalu lelah untuk merancang mimpi?

Apakah ia masuk ke dalam mimpi orang lain? Apakah Naruto juga melakukan hal-hal yang mereka lakukan di sini, menghabiskan waktu bersama?

 _Tidak. Tidak. Sasuke tidak sedang merasa cemburu._

Benarkah Naruto adalah entitas yang berbeda? Benarkah Naruto bukan salah satu imajinasi Sasuke?

"Hey, apapun yang kau pikirkan sekarang, hentikan. Kau harus kembali ke atas. Percayalah, mimpi seperti ini selalu berakhir tidak baik."

"Hn."

Kali ini Naruto yang mencium kening Sasuke. Ia meneliti setiap lekuk wajah Sasuke sejenak, sambil mengusap lembut menggunakan telapaknya. Lalu mencium keningnya sekali lagi.

Kemudian Sasuke terjun dari perahu yang mereka naiki dan tenggelam ke dalam sungai di bawah Rialto Bridge. Sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran, samar-samar Sasuke melihat wajah sedih Naruto di atas permukaan air.

.

Sasuke kembali pada kenyataan dengan hentakkan yang sangat keras. Ia hampir tersungkir dari kursinya jika tak segera berpegangan pada sisi meja. Ada sesuatu yang tidak nyaman di kepalanya tiap kali ia tersentak bangun dari tidur. Pada awalnya hanya terasa seperti tekanan kecil pada bagian ubun-ubun, dan lambat laun tekanan itu semakin terasa dan membuat kepalanya berat.

Mengerjapkan kelopak matanya, Sasuke melirik jam digital di meja kerjanya menunjukkan pukul 2.00 dini hari. Ia sudah tak memiliki keinginan untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

Pagi itu ia berdiam diri di bawah pancuran dengan air dingin untuk menghilangkan bayangan Naruto dari kepalanya.

.

.

.

Sasuke mulai menyadari bahwa langit-langit putih kamarnya sedikit menjauh dan berubah menjadi kehitaman dengan bintik kuning yang berkedip-kedip. Hawa dingin ac kamarnya berubah menjadi angin berbau asin dan hangat.

Ketika ia berbalik, seprei linen berwarna putih yang membungkus ranjangnya berubah menjadi pasir berwarna emas. Ia mendengar suara ombak dengan volume yang lirih, namun lama-kelamaan semakin terdengar jelas, seolah ombak telah berada di kakinya sendiri.

"Pantai? Yang benar saja …." Suara Naruto membuat mata oniksnya terbuka perlahan dan bertemu dengan warna oranye dari senja.

"Apa yang bisa ditemukan di pinggir pantai malam-malam seperti ini?" protes Naruto sekali lagi. "Aku lebih suka duduk-duduk di depan Eiffel Tower daripada berada di tempat gelap seperti ini."

"Berisik, idiot."

Ia tidak ingat memikirkan tentang pantai sebelum pergi tidur. Ia hanya tahu bayangan si Pirang Naruto yang terus berada di pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Baik saat bekerja, makan, sebelum tidur, Sasuke tidak bisa hidup dengan tenang karena terbayang-bayang suara tawa renyah pemuda itu dimanapun ia berada.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke menegakkan punggungnya, butiran pasir putih masuk ke dalam pakaian sehingga ia harus mengibaskan lengan agar benda itu pergi dari tubuhnya. Ia menemukan telapak kakinya telanjang tanpa alas menyantuh pasir putih, perasaan familiar berdiri di atas jutaan benda kecil yang menggelitik membawanya menuju memori yang hampir ia lupakan. Diantara mimpi dan kenyataan, Sasuke pernah pergi ke tempat ini sebelumnya.

 _Dimana_ _-_

"Sasuke, lihat apa yang kutemukan!" seru Naruto dari balik batu karang yang besar. Ia melambai-lambai sebagai isyarat menyuruh Sasuke untuk mendekat.

"Aku tak percaya kalau ini bisa hidup di sekitar sini, lihatlah …" Naruto menunjuk pada serumpun bunga berkelopak kuning. "Bunganya masi kuncup, biasanya mekar kalau sudah malam."

"Evening primrose?"

"Kurasa itu namanya."

"Mau kuambilkan satu untukmu? "

"Jangan, bodoh! Kalau kau cabut selamanya _nggak_ akan mekar." Naruto memukul tangan Sasuke yang sudah terulur untuk menarik salah satu tangkai bunga kuning itu. "Kita tunggu saja di sini sampai kelopaknya benar-benar mekar."

Mereka duduk berdampingan, matanya tidak lepas dari kuncup evening primrose yang mengeliat seperti manusia yang terbangun dari tidur. Salah satu dari kelopak kuningnya terbuka, kemudian diikuti oleh dua, tiga, empat kelopak yang lainnya. Kejadian itu hanya berlangsung kurang dari 1,5 menit, dan mata Naruto belum berkedip sejak itu.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya secara langsung, kereeen!" Ujar Naruto, Ia menyentuh dengan hati-hati kelopak kuning bunga rapuh itu menggunakan ujung telunjuk. "Cocok dengan namanya, evening primrose. Cuma mekar di malam hari …."

 _Cocok juga denganmu, Naruto. Hanya muncul di malam hari, dan menghilang dengan datangnya pagi._

"Hey, boleh aku menciummu?" Naruto tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Hanya cium?"

"Tsk jangan berharap 'deh."

Mereka berciuman hadapan evening primrose yang sedang mekar. Di sela kecupan yang diberikan Naruto tertawa, ia memeluk tubuh Sasuke lalu mendorongnya hingga mereka terlentang di atas gundukan pasir putih. Naruto merangkak dan meletakkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke.

Mereka seperti remaja kemarin sore yang baru mengenal cinta. Segalanya terlihat membara ketika mereka bersama, seperti isi dunia hanya milik berdua. Dengan rakusnya mereka mengecupi wajah milik satu sama lain seperti tiada hari esok, dan baru berhenti ketika lehernya mulai kaku karena terlalu lama bertahan di posisi yang sama, dan paru-paru yang berteriak minta diisi udara.

"Berjanjilah padaku Naruto, bahwa kita akan selalu bersama."

"Hmm …." Balas Naruto bergumam.

"Janji?"

"… Iya, iya."

.

.

.

Seorang wanita berambut cokelat dicepol dua menyambut Sasuke dengan senyum terbaiknya ketika ia baru saja membuka pintu toko. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan wajah terbuka dan rasa hormatnya kepada pelanggan.

"Selamat datang, " kalimat itu mungkin bagaikan kaset yang diputar berulang-ulang kepada setiap orang yang masuk ke dalam tokonya. "Silahkan melihat-lihat."

Sasuke tidak melakukan seperti yang dikatakan oleh si pramuniaga, ia tidak suka membuang waktuya yang berharga untuk dengan berlama-lama di tempat yang memiliki aroma yang bercampur-campur.

"Aku ingin membeli bunga." Ujar Sasuke tenang.

"Tentu saja, Tuan. Semua orang datang kemari untuk membeli bunga." Wanita itu terkekeh, rambut coklelatnya yang dicepol bergerak-gerak saat ia bicara. "Jika boleh bertanya, apakah bunganya untuk hadiah?"

"Ah … tidak, hanya untukku saja."

"Oh, kalau begitu bunga apa yang anda inginkan?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, mengingat-ingat potongan memori yang ia ciptakan dalam mimpinya semalam. "Evening primrose?"

"Evening primrose? Ah, bunga itu sangat unik … kelopaknya baru mekar saat senja …." Pramuniaga itu kemudian menghilang menuju pintu yang bertuliskan ' _staff only_ ' selama beberapa saat. Setelah hampir sepuluh menit ia kembali dengan sebuah kantong kain berwarna gelap di tangannya. "Maafkan aku, tuan. Sepertinya jika kau menginginkan yang sudah mekar kami tidak memilikinya, tapi…."

Sasuke menatap kantong kain berwarna gelap di tangan wanita pramuniaga.

"Kami punya bibitnya, bagaimana, Tuan?"

Sasuke mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celananya, "aku ambil benihnya."

Pramuniaga itu tersenyum, menuntun Sasuke ke meja kasir untuk melakukan transaksi pembayaran. Wanita itu mengantar kepergian Sasuke dengan senyum lebar, memperlihatkan wajah terbuka dan rasa terimakasihnya kepada pelanggan.

Hari itu Sasuke pulang dengan mengantongi 20 biji evening primrose.

.

.

.

Suara merdu Whitney Houston terdengar dari speaker telepon genggam di atas meja kecil yang memisahkan kursi Sasuke dan Naruto. Malam terasa panjang karena sejak berjam-jam tadi mereka hanya berdiam diri di balkon apartemen. Membiarkan _speaker_ menjadi satu-satunya entias yang bersuara, melantunkan musik tahun '90an.

Naruto sedang sibuk merajut sesuatu dengan warna merah dan biru. Ia sebenarnya akan melanjutkan acara diam-diaman karena terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan benang wool dan jarum di tangannya. Sampai ia menyadari bahwa suara Whitney Houston telah digantikan oleh Celine Dion menyanyi When I Fall In Love, mereka telah menghabiskan satu _playlist_ lagu _ballad_ tahun '90, dan salah satu dari mereka belum ada yang bersuara.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto, ia menghentikan kegiatan merajutnya. "Kenapa hari ini kau diam saja?"

"Aku memang pendiam." Respon si raven dingin.

Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan, Naruto dapat melihatnya dari mata Sasuke yang selalu menghindarinya. Iris oniks itu selalu menunduk ke bawah saat Naruto coba menatapnya. Naruto menyadari bahwa dibalik kediamannya, Sasuke sedang berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"… Kau."

Naruto berusaha untuk membuat sudut bibirnya tidak terangkat.

" _Nggak_ ... Kau pasti hanya bercanda."

"Memang."

"Oke, sekarang aku serius. Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Kubilang … kau."

"Sasuke!"

Naruto melemparkan benang dan jarum di pangkuannya, menunggu reaksi Sasuke selanjutnya. Namun sampai Celine Dion selesai menyanyikan bait terakhir lirik When I fall In Love dan berlanjut ke lagu berikutnya, sang pemuda raven tetap bergeming.

"Lihat, apa aku salah bicara padamu?"

"Tidak, tidak … bukan salahmu." _Tapi aku. Semuanya adalah salahku._

"Oh, Sasuke. Kita telah membuang separuh malam hanya diam-diaman, dan akan menghabiskan separuhnya lagi untuk bertengkar?" Keluhnya frustasi. "Kita cuma punya semalam untuk bertemu, tapi dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu—"

Sasuke 'tak berkata-kata lagi, ia tidak ingin melanjutkan percakapan ini, namun ketika melihat Naruto yang mulai berkaca-kaca membuatnya semakin masuk ke dalam jurang rasa bersalah.

" _Maafkan aku_ _—_ _"_

Ingin Sasuke mengatakannya dengan lantang, namun gengsinya yang setinggi hidung membuatnya menelan kalimat itu kembali ke tenggorokan.

"Aku hanya ingin malam ini tidak berakhir, tapi 'tak mungkin. Waktu akan terus berjalan, dan pagi akan datang. Disaat itu aku akan bunuh diri dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Tapi kau—selamanya tetap menjadi mimpi."

"Karena itu aku tinggal, Sasuke. Karena itu aku tetap di sini. Kita seperti memiliki perjanjian tidak tertulis bahwa aku akan tetap datang ke mimpimu setiap malam, begitu cara kerjanya, 'kan?"

"Aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama."

"Begitu pula diriku …."

Ada kalanya kejujuran lebih menyakitkan daripada kebohongan, walau kebohongan itu sendiri sudah cukup membuat luka.

"Kita sudahi pertengkaran ini, oke? Waktu kita cuma sampai matahari terbit, seharusnya kita lebih banyak membuat memori daripada bicara, apalagi bertengkar."

Sasuke menautkan jari-jarinya dengan Naruto dan menggenggamnya. Suara Celine Dion masih terdengar dalam _playlist_ _ballad_ tahun '90an. Kali ini, suara merdu penyanyi legendaris itu tengah melantunkan lagu berjudul The Power of Love.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto sangat erat, seolah tak ingin melepasnya lagi. Namun ia sadar bahwa ketika kelopak evening primrose mulai menguncup, waktu mereka telah habis.

.

.

.

Bekerja menjadi sesuatu yang berat saat berada dalam tekanan deadline dengan jumlah yang banyak. Sasuke mencoba tetap fokus kepada benda elektronik di hadapannya. Jumat bukanlah hari produktif karena bayangan akhir minggu selalu menghantui, rasanya ia ingin segera menyelesaikan proyek ini kemudian kembali bereuni dengan kasur di apartemennya yang hangat. Namun setelah hampir lima jam melotot pada halaman yang sama, ia tidak juga melihat garis akhir dari proyeknya.

Bossnya berkata bahwa ada kesalahan fatal pada desain awal milik Sasuke. Namun satu-satunya kesalahan yang dapat dilihatnya berasal dari dirinya sendiri. Karena sejak awal desain ini _miliknya_ , dan bossnya memiliki kecenderungan untuk selalu mencari-cari kelemahan Sasuke dari sudut pandang manapun. Setelah mengumpulkan energi dengan menyeruput kopi (sudah gelas yang ke 11 dalam dua hari ini), Sasuke kembali menenggelamkan dirinya pada benda elektronik di hadapannya.

Semuanya tampak sama, sampai sesuatu berdesing menhamburkan konsentrasinya. Sasuke terkejut dan menumpahkan kopinya, cairan berwarna hitam itu tumpah ke lantai dan mengotori sepatunya. Namun hal yang lebih mengejutkan adalah layar laptop Sasuke yang telah mati akibat lubang berdiameter setengah inchi. Sasuke melotot. Seseorang baru saja menembak laptopnya hingga benda itu berlubang.

Sasuke tak sempat bereaksi ketika ia mendengar desingan lain dari arah yang berbeda. Sebuah peluru melesat dari luar gedung kantornya, menghantam kaca, kemudian bersarang di dinding belakang Sasuke. Peluru itu tidak sendiri, dua, tiga, empat peluru lain yang menyusul di belakangnya.

Sasuke mematung, belum mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

Salah satu peluru dilepaskan kemudian mengenai lengan kanan Sasuke, membuat luka horizontal dan merusak kemeja yang ia gunakan. Luka itu mengeluarkan darah, tapi Sasuke tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Terdengar suara pelatuk ditekan, Sasuke tak yakin ke arah mana pelurunya akan melesat. Sebelum ada peluru lain yang mengenai tubuhnya, ia ditarik untuk bersembunyi di bawah meja.

"Na Naruto?" Sasuke tergagap, "sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Sedang apaKAUdi sini?"

Rasanya seperti sudah sangat lama mereka tak bertemu, padahal Sasuke baru terjaga selama dua hari karena harus menyelesaikan revisi proyek.

Tunggu sebentar, bila ada Naruto di sini maka dia sedang

"Ya, Sasuke. Kau sekarang sedang bermimpi." Ujar Naruto geram.

"A-Apa? Bagaimana bisa, aku tidak pernah ingat membuat mimpi seperti ini!"

"Kau kehilangan kendali, Sasuke. Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya kau bermimpi tidak sesuai kehendakmu. Yang pertama saat di Venice." Naruto mengeluarkan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Peluru masih menghujani tempat ini, mereka tidak bisa bergerak. "Fokus, Sasuke. Ini adalah mimpimu, satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengendalikannya hanyalah kau."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia tahu secara pasti bagaimana mimpinya bekerja. Semua rancangan mimpinya berada pada bagian tertentu otaknya, ia hanya memerlukan konsentrasi untuk dapat menemukan dimana mimpi itu di buat, kemudian mendesain ulang semuanya.

Ia memejamkan mata dan mulai mencari ke dalam pikirannya yang paling dalam. Namun ketika Sasuke membuka matanya, ia dan Naruto masih berada di bawah meja. Peluru masih menghujani mereka.

"Mustahil " pria raven itu menarik rambutnya frustasi. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Sementara peluru masih melesat dengan membabi buta, dan meja kayu yang menjadi pelindung mereka sudah memiliki banyak lubang dan tak dapat bertahan lebih lama.

"Kita harus pergi, kau tidak boleh di sini." Naruto mengintai melalui lubang bekas tembakan.

"Aku hanya perlu mati di sini, maka aku akan bangun. Kau tetap sembunyi disini saja "

"Tidak bisa!" Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mati terbunuh."

"Semuanya akan berakhir jika aku terbangun, idiot _-_ "

"Kubilang tidak bisa! Kita akan keluar dari sini saat suasananya sedikit tenang, dan kau akan membunuh dirimu sendiri untuk kembali ke dunia nyata."

"Kau _-_ "

"JANGAN BERDEBAT DENGANKU!" bentak si Pirang..

Sasuke melonjak kaget, tidak bicara lagi. Perlahan-lahan genggaman Naruto mulai melonggar. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Suara desingan peluru lama-kelamaan semakin jarang, lalu pada akhirnya menghilang. Sasuke dan Naruto keluar dari bawah meja dengan merangkak, mengantisipasi badai peluru akan terjadi lagi. Kondisi kantor Sasuke saat itu benar-benar berantakan, seperti bekas medan perang, peluru berserakan dimana-mana, dindingnya berlubang-lubang.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan berdampingan menuju atap. Mereka berdua tidak menemukan cara lain kecuali terjun dari gedung ini untuk dapat mengembalikan Sasuke kepada kenyataan.

Saat Sasuke telah berada di pingir gedung, Naruto menggenggam tangannya.

"Sasuke," panggil si Pirang. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik, kau harus menceritakan hal ini kepada orang lain. Teman, orang tua, psikiater, atau siapapun yang bisa membantumu."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia menangkup wajah si pirang agar mendekat padanya, lalu meninggalkan kecupan pada bibirnya.

"Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa Sasuke."

Kemudian Sasuke melompat.

.

.

.

"Halo?"

Suara laki-laki dewasa terdengar menggantikan nada tunggu panggilan telepon.

"Halo," jeda. "Apakah saya sedang berbicara dengan Sabaku Gaara?"

"Benar, saya Sabaku Gaara."

"… Gaara?"

"Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"… ini Uchiha Sasuke…."

Sasuke menunggu balasan laki-laki di seberang saluran telepon. Setelah hampir lima menit, terdengar suara hembusan nafas pelan, kemudian _speaker handphone_ -nya kembali mengeluarkan suara.

"Sudah lama ya, Uchiha- _kun_. Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?"

Sasuke bernafas lega, "baik, kau sendiri?"

"Baik juga … ada perlu apa kau meneleponku?"

"… Sebenarnya … aku ingin kita bertemu, bisa?"

"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

Hujan selalu punya cerita. Setiap tetes yang jatuh memiliki sejuta makna bagi kehidupan seseorang. Tetesan yang jatuh di permukaan tanah, meluncur dari langit dimana ia bermula. Tetesan yang jatuh mengenai mantel seseorang, tetesan yang jatuh di atas daun, atau permukaan payung milik orang-orang yang ber lalu-lalang di stasiun. Setiap butir hujan akan jatuh membawa takdirnya masing-masing, dan selalu ada alasan mengapa ia berada di tempat itu.

Bagi Sasuke hujan tidak memiliki makna. Hanya sebuah fenomena alam yang dinamakan cuaca. Bukan hal spesial yang perlu dirayakan atau diperingati. Hujan juga bukan pertanda.

Ketika Sasuke tersadar ia berada di tengah sebuah taman yang berada tidak jauh dari apartemennya. Beranjak dari kursi kayu yang ia duduki, ia berjalan dengan kedua kakinya di atas paving yang basah. Ia mempercepat langkahnya ketika hujan mulai deras, dan tak sampai sekejap mata Sasuke sudah sampai di lobi apartemennya. Lobi gedung itu sepi seperti biasa, hanya ada Sasuke seorang wanita yang berambut merah jambu yang duduk di meja resepsionis. Wanita itu tersenyum kepada Sasuke, namun lagi-lagi ia tak sempat membalas karena pintu lift segera tertutup.

Hari ini Sasuke membuat mimpinya diguyur hujan deras. Ada sesuatu hal yang mendorong otaknya untuk menurunkan hujan.

Saat berjalan di lorong lantai 8 ia melihat seseorang meringkuk di sana, memeluk kedua kakinya di depan dada. Sasuke mendekatinya perlahan, meminimalkan suara langkah kakinya dengan mengendap. Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut pirang Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kau … mengganti _passcode_ -mu. _Nggak_ bisa masuk."

"Jangan _ngelantur_ , aku tak pernah membuat _passcode_ apartemen "

Pintunya terkunci. Kejadian ini adalah kali pertama Sasuke kebingungan dalam mimpinya sendiri. Pintu yang biasanya terbuka dengan hanya memutar knob-nya, namun kali ini jalan masuk ke apartemennya terkunci, dan anehnya ia tidak mengetahui kombinasi angka untuk membuka pintu.

"Aku tidak tahu kombinasinya "

"Kau yang ngelantur, bodoh. Ini adalah mimpimu, jadi tidak mungkin kau tidak tahu _passcode_ -nya."

Bagaimana ia bisa membuka _passcode_ yang tak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya. Sementara itu Naruto tetap bersikeras bahwa hanya Sasuke yang bisa melakukannya.

"Sudahlah … aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk mendobrak pintu."

Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke melakukan perubahan pada apartemennya. Selama berbulan-bulan ia berada di sini, tak pernah sekalipun ada yang berubah dari gedung itu. Jumlah lantainya, warna dindingnya, isi perabotannya. Namun kini sesuatu yang amat penting baginya berubah di luar kehendaknya. Tampaknya apa yang ia lakukan di dunia nyata akhir-akhir ini sangat memberi dampak pada sesuatu di kepala Sasuke.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku membeli bibit bunga kuning yang kita lihat di pantai." Ujar Sasuke mencairkan suasana.

"Evening primrose?" jawab si Pirang antusias.

"Hn. Tapi belum mekar."

"Tentu saja bodoh! Mana mungkin kau menanam bunga kemarin dan sekarang langsung mekar. Kecuali yang kau tanam itu bibit kacang ajaib."

"Berisik, idiot." Sasuke menjitak kepala pirang dengan keras.

"Auw sakit, Sasuke _Teme_!" si Pirang mengaduh sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Aku ingin menanamnya juga di sini."

"Ya sudah, tinggal bayangkan bunga itu ada di jendela. Ta _-_ da, maka bunga itu ada di jendela."

Pemuda raven itu memutar bola matanya. Memikirkan kembali mengapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada si kuning yang sangat tidak romantis ini.

"Aku ingin melihat kelopaknya mekar setiap hari." Sasuke membelai sisi sisi Naruto, kemudian menyandarkan kepala bersurai pirang itu di bahunya. "Mari kita melihatnya bersama-sama."

 _Sesuatu yang indah, apabila dinikmati bersama-sama akan jauh lebih indah 'kan?_

"Omong-omong," suara tenang Naruto memecah kecanggungan. "Kita harus ganti pakaian, aku _nggak_ mau pakai baju basah seperti ini."

Sasuke dan Naruto keluar dari apartemen itu, berjalan berdampingan dengan berbagi payung di sepanjang trotoar menuju supermarket untuk membeli baju. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa hujan akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Sepertinya kota ini akan terus di guyur hujan sampai Sasuke terbangun dari alam mimpi.

"Hey Sasuke, bagaimana jika malam ini kita berputar-putar di sini saja? Aku sudah mulai kehabisan ide tempat-tempat yang ingin ku kunjungi, dan baru sadar kalau aku belum menjelajahi kota ini sejak awal."

Sang empunya tidak menjawab. Mereka masih berjalan berdampingan dibawah satu payung yang dipegang Sasuke.

"Malam ini aku ingin mencoba duduk-duduk di _café_ , atau menonton film … setuju?"

"Hmm." Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

Sasuke mengerti bahwa waktunya bersama Naruto tidak banyak, dan mereka telah sepakat untuk tidak lagi bertengkar karena itu. Mereka akan membuat sebanyak-banyaknya memori sampai matahari terbit.

Setelah membeli baju di supermarket, Naruto dan Sasuke pergi ke sebuah café bergaya eropa untuk membeli teh. Secangkir Earl Gray, teh hitam, dan sepotong roti keju untuk Naruto. Mereka berbincang-bincang tentang pekerjaan Sasuke, dan beberapa tempat baru yang ingin Naruto kunjungi. Sebenarnya Naruto lah yang lebih banyak bicara, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengarkan.

Mereka melanjutkan jalan-jalan ke sebuah bioskop. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menonton film saat itu kecuali mereka berdua. Film yang diputar ber- _genre_ dokumenter yang sangat membosankan sampai-sampai Naruto menguap hampir lima menit sekali, film itu sangat membosankan, akhirnya ia menyibukkan diri bermain dengan jari-jari Sasuke.

Mereka pergi menggunakan BMW yang terparkir di depan gedung bioskop. Lengkap dengan kunci dan surat kepemilikan yang secara ajaib muncul di kantong Sasuke. Naruto tidak terkejut dengan kemunculan benda asing di tengah-tengan mereka, karena hal ini tidak terjadi satu dua kali. Tempat ini adalah alam bawah sadar Sasuke, ia bisa mengendalikan apapun sesuka hatinya.

"Hari sudah mulai pagi, aku harus kembali." Ujar Sasuke.

"Baiklah, hati-hati."

 _Pft ..._ Ingin rasanya Sasuke tertawa mendengar pernyataan itu.

Pemuda pirang membelai sisi wajah Sasuke dengan telapaknya, disentuhnya dengan lembut pipi dan ujung bibir si raven. Kemudian ia meninggalkan kecupan singkat di bibir kemerahan Sasuke.

Sasuke membalas kecupan itu dengan kecupan lain di dahi Naruto. Tak lama setelah bibir mereka terpisah, Sasuke menginjak pedal gas dan meninggalkan Naruto. Ia berjalan lurus sambil melihat bayangan Naruto yang semakin mengecil dari kaca spion. Ketika sosok pirang telah menghilang sepenuhnya, Sasuke membanting setir ke kiri hingga BMW yang dikendarainya berputar, terguling dan menabrak tiang lampu jalanan. Terdengar suara besi beradu dengan besi, mobil yang Sasuke kendarai berhenti dengan kondisi miring 90 ke kiri.

Pada detik-detik terakhir sebelum Sasuke kehilangan kesadarannya, setetes air hujan jatuh di pipinya.

.

" _Kau harus berhenti, Sasuke. Sebelum semuanya terlambat."_

 _Dua pemuda, Sasuke dan kawan lamanya duduk berhadapan dengan dua cangkir kopi yang mulai mendingin di depannya. Mereka tengah berada di perbincangan serius. Keduanya tidak berkedip, bahkan masing-masing dari mereka menahan napas._

"… _Aku tidak mengerti?"_

" _Kau telah berada pada batas otak manusia membuat sebuah lucid dream. Aku yakin kau mengerti bagaimana semua ini dimulai bukan?"_

 _Sasuke mengangguk, "… Mengetahui. Mengingat. Mengendalikan."_

" _Psikis manusia akan terluka jika terus menerus melakukannya, secara tidak sadar kau akan menciptakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin kau ciptakan."_

 _Ingatan Sasuke tentang kejadian Venice dan badai peluru di kantor. Sasuke merasa dirinya mulai mengecil di hadapan Gaara._

" _Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah mengalaminya?"_

 _Sasuke mengangguk._

" _Mustahil…"_

" _Aku sudah melakukannya dua kali."_

" _Mungkin yang ketiga akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat."_

 _Kedua pemuda itu bertatapan. Sasuke mencoba mencari kebohongan di mata Gaara, namun yang dilihatnya hanya sorot mata kekhawatiran. Sang pemuda raven memalingkan pandangannya._

" _Aku bisa membantumu, Sasuke-kun."_

 _Sejenak, Sasuke merasa dirinya memiliki harapan untuk dapat keluar dari permasalahan yang membelit dirinya. Sosok kawan lamanya, Sabaku Gaara merupakan sebuah harapan untuk membebaskan tekanan yang berat di dadanya. Namun ketika mendengar Gaara melanjutkan katakatanya, senyum Sasuke menghilang._

" _Aku bisa membuatmu berhenti bermimpi."_

.

.

.

"Wajahmu pucat … Mau istirahat sebentar?"

Gaara menyodorkan segelas air mineral kepada Sasuke. Masih terbaring di atas sofa pasien, Sasuke menerima gelas itu kemudian meminum seluruh isinya sampai habis dalam tiga tegukan.

Sasuke mengambil dan menghembuskan napas secara cepat, memastikan bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Setelah menemukan kesadarannya kembali, ia berkata, "Aku sudah baikan, kita lanjutkan saja."

Sasuke bisa melihat pemandangan langit biru dari tempat praktik Gaara. Tempat ini begitu nyaman, hampir saja Sasuke terlelap akibat suasana yang menenangkan. Suasana yang ia rasakan begitu berkebalikan dengan apa yang ia lihat di luar sana. Kota yang ramai, mobil berlalu-lalang, asap polusi, ribuan manusia berjalan di trotoar. Bising, berisik, macet. Alasan mengapa ia membuat kota yang tenang di mimpinya adalah sebagai pelarian dari kehidupan nyata yang ia benci.

Namun nyatanya kota impian itu mulai menggerogoti Sasuke dari dalam.

"Kita mulai lagi, Sasuke." Sang psikiater telah siap dengan kertas dan pensil di tangannya. "Kau bisa melanjutkan ceritamu."

 _Cerita ya? Sampai di mana tadi_ _-_

"Lalu aku terkejut saat mendapati laptopku berlubang karena peluru … Aku sempat berpikiran bahwa kantor sedang diserang sekumpulan teroris. Lalu aku diam, hampir saja sebuah peluru menembus tubuhku … tapi seseorang menarikku untuk bersembunyi di bawah meja …"

Lalu Sasuke bercerita tentang pertengkarannya dengan Naruto. Bagaimana pemuda yang ada dalam mimpinya begitu marah besar ketika Sasuke ingin dirinya tertembak oleh peluru asing. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, membayangkan kembali bagaimana ekspresi wajah Naruto saat itu.

" _-_ dia marah sekali, aku tidak tahu apa sebabnya…tapi dia marah. Dia menyuruku bunuh diri…."

"Apa yang biasa kau lakukan agar kau terbangun dari mimpi?"

"Melompat, tenggelam, atau menabrakkan mobil."

"Apa kau pernah mencoba selain dengan membunuh diri?"

Si raven menggeleng, "apakah itu buruk, ketika aku terbunuh dalam mimpi?"

"Mungkin." Gaara membantu Sasuke untuk duduk, karena ini akan menjadi sebuah cerita yang panjang. "Beberapa fakta menyatakan manusia bisa mati dalam mimpi. Sebuah mimpi dalam pandangan psikolog, adalah manuia sedang berada pada fase _rapid eye movement_. Otak akan mengakses apa yang manusia miliki pada memori jangka panjang, oleh karena itu mimpi akan memiliki emosi yang sama dengan yang biasa kita jumpai sehari-hari. Untuk bangun dari mimpi, manusia membutuhkan sebuah 'sentakan' untuk mengembalikan kesadaran kepada tubuh kita. Namun sebenarnya sentakan tidak harus berupa bunuh diri yang biasa kau lakukan. Kau bisa membuat sentakan dengan mengingat darimana awal mimpimu, atau menggunakan bantuan alarm untuk 'menyentak', dan ya cara cepatnya adalah bunuh diri di dalam mimpi, walaupun itu bisa dibilang cukup ekstrim."

"Poin pentingnya adalah … kau bermimpi karena kau ingin, dan kau terbangun karena kau ingin. Bisa kau simpulkan apa yang terjadi jika kau mengalami sentakan yang bukan berasal dari inisiasi dirimu sendiri? Ketika kau masih ingin bermimpi tapi tubuhmu telah terbangun?"

" _-_ Kau terjebak diantaranya?"

"Yup."

Kalimat Gaara bagaikan potongan penting yang melengkapi misteri dalam otaknya. Alasan mengapa Naruto sangat marah ketika Sasuke hanya tercenung saat dihujani oleh peluru. Mengapa ia menyuruh Sasuke untuk segera bangun saat ia tak bisa mengontrol mimpinya.

Karena Naruto pernah seperti Sasuke, bermain-main dengan mimpi hingga melampaui batas. Ini merupakan akibat dari keserakahan diri yang mendambakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa didapatkan dengan mudah di dunia nyata. Namun ia telah berjalan sejauh ini, Sasuke tidak mau mundur lagi. Tidak disaat ia telah menemukan seseorang yang melengkapi dirinya. Jika Sasuke berhenti bermimpi, ia dapat kembali melanjutkan hidupnya yang membosankan. Namun jika itu terjadi, Sasuke tidak lebih dari sekotak puzzle yang tidak lengkap.

"Ambil ini," pemuda berambut merah _maroon_ menyodorkan dua butir pil berwarna putih yang terbungkus plastik. Tanpa bertanya, Sasuke tahu apa fungsi dari obat itu. "Satu hari saja … jangan bermimpi, kau harus tidur nyenyak malam ini. Aku sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi padamu."

Sasuke mengambil bungkus plastik itu dan menyimpannya di saku celana.

Sasuke paham mengapa kawan lamanya bersikeras untuk membantunya. Sorot mata Gaara masih sama seperti dulu, _emerald_ itu memandang Sasuke sebagai manusia terpenting dalam hidupnya. Walau setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, tidak ada lagi sorot yang memandanganya dengan nafsu, Sasuke tetap yang terpenting bagi Gaara.

Hanya sedikit perubahan yang terjadi padaseorang Sabaku Gaara, warna rambutnya masih merah, kantung dibawah matanya masih terlihat. Hanya rahangnya yang semakin tegas akibat bertambahnya usia. Oh, dan juga ia lebih tinggi, sinar matanya bercahaya, rambutnya rapi, berbeda saat ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Kemeja yang ia kenakan disetrika rapi.

"Kau sudah menemukannya, 'ya?" tanya Sasuke pada kawan lamanya.

Gaara mengangguk. Mata yang sedari tadi beradu dengan Sasuke kini turun ke bawah.

"Aku turut bahagia," aku turut senang kau bisa melanjutkan hidupmu. "Apakah dia laki-laki?"

"Dia perempuan, adik kelasku kuliah. Dia sedang mengandung anak pertama kami."

"Selamat, kau akan jadi ayah yang baik."

Setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, Gaara masih menepati janji yang ia berikan saat itu. Bahwa ia tidak bisa lagi mencintai lelaki lain selain Uchiha Sasuke. Namun itu adalah janji yang dibuatnya sejak lama … lama sekali. Bahkan Sasuke sudah hampir melupakannya saat mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan secara terpisah.

"Aku juga telah menemukannya."

"Oh, benarkah? Selamat juga untukmu, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Hanya saja kami bertemu di waktu dan tempat yang salah."

Ekspresi Sasuke tidak berubah, namun Gaara tahu ada sejuta kesedihan yang disembunyikan di balik topeng stoiknya.

"Aku akan kembali beberapa hari lagi … saat itu, bantu aku untuk melanjutkan hidup."

"Tentu Sasuke … tentu saja."

Sabaku Gaara akan selalu menepati janjinya.

.

.

.

 **Tes. Tes. Tes.**

Sasuke membuka matanya akibat gerimis jatuh di wajahnya berubah menjadi tetesan air hujan dengan intensitas ringan. Langit telah sepenuhnya gelap, mungkin akibat awan abu-abu yang menutupi sinar matahari, atau memang permadani malam telah digelar. Sasuke kehilangan jejak waktu.

Jika pada malam-malam sebelumnya ia akan segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju apartemen, kali ini berbeda. Sasuke tetap pada posisinya berbaring di atas tanah, di suatu tempat dalam kota yang ia bangun di dalam mimpinya. Membiarkan tetesan hujan membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya, seolah-olah ia memiliki seluruh waktu yang tersisa di dunia ini.

Bukankah hujan selalu memiliki cerita di setiap tetes yang turun ke bumi. Tetes yang turun ke tanah, tetes yang bereuni dengan air di kolam, tetes yang mengenai permukaan daun kemudian meluncur untuk membasahi akarnya, atau tetes yang bertemu dengan payung yang dibawa oleh Naruto di atas kepala Sasuke sekarang.

"Naruto?"

Oniks bertemu dengan biru safir.

"Hujan di sini _nggak_ akan membuatmu masuk angin. Tapi cukup mengurangi waktu kita yang hanya 8 jam untuk jalan-jalan."

Benar sekali, mereka hanya memiliki waktu semalam … Ah, andaikan Sasuke memiliki sedikit tambahan waktu bersama Naruto. Ia berandai-andai.

Sasuke merima uluran tangan Naruto yang membantunya berdiri.

"Hari ini kita mau ke mana?"

"Aku ingin melihat bunga kuning mekar."

"Pantai lagi?"

" di balkon apartemen."

"Ah…."

Mereka berbagi payung sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen dalam diam, kali ini Naruto yang memegangi payungnya. Walaupun harus sedikit mengangkat tangannya lebih tinggi akibat perbedaan tingginya dengan Sasuke yang lumayan ketara.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda langit akan berhenti menumpahkan air hujan. Naruto dapat melihatnya dari warna abu-abu yang menghiasi kota ini. Ia pernah mendengar seseorang berfilosofi tentang makna hujan. Hujan memiliki makna ganda, kegembiraan dan kesedihan.

Namun bagi Sasuke hujan tidak melambangkan apapun. Hujan adalah presipitasi berwujud cairan, hanya cuaca, fenomena alam. Ah, atau mungkin dapat melambangan kegembiraan, bagi anak kecil yang mendambakan bermain basah-basahan di tengah guyuran air. Atau juga kesedihan, bila hujan turun saat ibunya baru saja selesai mencuci.

Hujan dalam mimpinya terjadi begitu saja, bukan pertanda apa-apa.

Sasuke sampai di lobi apartemen yang sepi. Hanya ada dirinya, Naruto, dan seorang yang duduk di meja resepsionis. Biasanya yang ada di tempat itu adalah seorang wanita, namun kali ini tempat itu diisi oleh seorang pria berambut merah maroon yang memiliki kantung berwarna hitam di bawah matanya.

Petugas resepsionis itu tersenyum kepada Sasuke, layaknya seorang pekerja memberi hormat kepada pelanggan. Kali ini Sasuke tidak mengabaikannya, sebelum pintu lift tertutup, ia meraih tangan Naruto lalu membalas senyuman itu. Kemudian pintu tertutup dan naik ke lantai 8.

 _Lihat, aku bahagia bersamanya._

Seperti telah melakukan hal terakhir yang masih mengganjal dalam hatinya, Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega. Berkilo-kilo beban di pundaknya seperti sudah terangkat.

Sasuke dan Naruto sampai di lantai 8 dengan bunyi 'ding', kemudian pintu elevator terbuka. Mereka keluar dan berjalan menuju pintu 804 dengan bergandengan tangan.

Pintu apartemennya bagaikan pintu menuju isi hati Sasuke yang paling dalam. Fenomena _passcode_ terjadi karena Sasuke memiliki rahasia di dalam hatinya yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun, termasuk dirinya sendiri. Naruto memang benar, _passcode_ itu hanya Sasuke yang tahu.

Ketika pintu apartemen 804 terbuka, maka Sasuke telah siap untuk membongkar rahasianya.

"Ah " Naruto berlari menuju balkon, dan mendapati dua bunga Evening Primrose telah mekar sempurna. "Kita melewatkan proses mekarnya, kau sih kelamaan!"

Sasuke terkekeh dalam hati, "kita bisa melakukannya besok."

"Kau bilang ingin melihatnya sekarang?"

"Kita bisa melakukannya besok, dan lusa, dan lusa …."

Seolah merasakan sensasi ganjil di dari pernyataan Sasuke, Naruto mundur selangkah menjauh dari Sasuke. "Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, Sasuke?" Selangkah lagi. Selangkah lagi. Lagi. Sampai punggungnya menabrak pagar pembatas balkon.

"Aku tidak merencanakan apa-apa." Sasuke melangkah menuju buffet, menarik laci paling bawah dan mengeluarkan sebuah pistol berisi empat peluru. "Aku menginginkan kata selamanya untuk kita."

Seperti mendapatkan tamparan yang keras dari seseorang. "Tidak … kau tidak sedang memikirkan itu, 'kan?"

"Aku hanya memikirkanmu, memang apa lagi?"

"Kau sudah tidak waras, Sasuke."

Sasuke melemparkan pistol itu kepada Naruto, si Pirang menangkapnya. "Aku tidak pernah merasa sewaras ini."

"Bunuh aku dengan pistol itu, Naruto." Ujarnya tenang, tidak mengubah posisinya. Sasuke telah memikirkannya matang-matang. Ada harga yang harus dibayar untuk tetap bersama dengan Naruto, meski harus merelakan kehidupannya, Sasuke akan melakukannya.

"JANGAN BERCANDA!"

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak ikut berteriak. "Apa kelihatannya aku sedang bercanda, hm, Naruto?"

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang baru saja kau katakan. Kau tidak tahu seperti apa rasanya berada di antara hidup dan mati. Rasanya seperti dua pusaran menarikmu ke arah yang berbeda. Sakit. Sangat sakit sampai membuatmu gila …." Naruto membuang pistol itu menjauh darinya dan Sasuke. Berharap pemuda raven itu akan berubah pikiran setelah mendengar ceritanya.

"Kau tahu bahwa semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini, Naruto. Aku tidak bisa bermimpi selamanya."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu … karena itu, saat kau bangun nanti … jangan memimpikan aku lagi."

"Naruto _-_ "

"Kumohon, jangan melakukan _lucid dream_ lagi. Bermimpilah seperti mimpi pada umumnya."

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukannya!"

"Sasuke," ujar Naruto dengan suara keras, cukup keras untuk membuktikan bahwa ia serius dengan ucapannya. "Jangan memimpikan aku lagi. Aku juga tidak akan mencarimu."

Setelah mengatakannya, Naruto menangis, Air matanya keluar seperti hujan, mengalir menuju tanah melewati pipinya yang kemerahan. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, kedua tangannya gemetar.

"A-Aku tak ingin … k-kau merasakan h-hal yang sama denganku … bagaimana, sedihnya, sepinya … berada di tempat seperti ini, sendiri. Maka dari itu, saat aku menemukanmu duduk di pantai … kupikir aku kau juga kesepian " Naruto berhenti karena tersedak air ludahnya sendiri. "Dua lebih baik daripada satu 'kan? Kupikir kita bisa bersama-sama keluar dari kesepian itu. Tapi ternyata aku salah… aku hanya mencoba menyelamatkan diriku sendiri, aku tidak mau sendiri lagi."

Setelah mengumpulkan nafas, Naruto melanjutkan. "Aku selalu berkata bahwa ini akan jadi yang terakhir aku menemuimu, ini yang terakhir, yang terakhir … tapi aku selalu ingin bertemu denganmu."

Sasuke hendak memeluk tubuh kecil yang meringuk di samping pot evening primrose, tapi kedua tangan Sasuke ditepisnya.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, maafkan aku … aku egois. Aku tahu akhirnya akan jadi seperti ini, tapi aku tidak bisa mencegah diriku sendiri untuk tidak jatuh cinta padamu."

Tiap tetes hujan memiliki maknda. Dan makna hujan di pipi Naruto adalah sebuah penyesalan. Penyesalan akibat tindakan yang tidak seharusnya ia lakukan.

"Aku tidak sendiri lagi, kau akan ada di sini untuk menangkapku saat aku terjatuh…" ujar Sasuke lirih, ia membelai sisi wajah Naruto dengan lembut.

"Tidak ada jaminan bahwa kita akan tetap bersama jika aku membunuhmu di sini." Naruto merangkak mengambil pistol yang tadinya dibuangnya ke lantai. "Kita akan bergerak seperti daun yang diterbangkan angin. Tak tahu kemana arah kita terhempas. Aku tidak bisa menangkapmu, dan… aku tidak bisa yakin kita akan jatuh di tempat yang sama."

"Naruto? Kau _-_ "

"Ingatlah bahwa ini adalah mimpimu, Sasuke … ketika kau mati, semua yang ada di sini akan hancur. Aku tidak memiliki pijakan untuk menangkapmu…"

"Idiot, kita sudah beranji untuk terus _-_ "

Naruto mengkokang pistol berisi empat peluru di tangannya. Kemudian meletakkan ujungnya kepada pelipisnya sendiri.

 _Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. TIDAK!_

Ubin yang mereka pijak bergetar. Perlahan-lahan gedung itu terbelah dan amblas di kakinya. Hal yang sama terjadi pada gedung-gedung lain yang terlihat dari balkon apartemen Sasuke. Kota ini sedang dalam penghancuran.

"HENTI _-_ "

"Maaf Sasuke, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menepati janji kita."

Jari telunjuk si Pirang menekan pelatuk pistolnya.

 _ **DOR!**_

Satu peluru menembus tengkoraknya. Tubuh Naruto limbung ke lantai, dalam sepersekian detik darah berceceran di setiap sudut pandangan Sasuke.

Lalu sunyi. Sasuke tidak dapat mendengar apapun.

.

.

.

Ketika ia terbangun, Sasuke masih bermimpi. Tentang sekuntum bunga evening primrose berwarna kuning yang ia temukan pada suatu sore di pinggir pantai. Tentang kisah sedih evening primrose yang dimulai saat mata hari tenggelam, dan berakhir bersama dengan terbitnya matahari. Bagaimana bunga itu hidup di batas antara mimpi dan kenyataan. Bagaimana kisahnya merupakan sebuah tragedi dengan akhir yang tidak bahagia.

Sasuke masih terbayang ekspresi Naruto ketika ia menarik pelatuk dan melubangi kepalanya.

" _Maafkan aku Sasuke …. Aku telah menghancurkanmu."_

Bahkan Sasuke tidak sempat menangkap sisa-sisa keberadaan Naruto sebelum tubuh si Pirang menghilang, menjadi buih di angkasa.

Tidak ada pesan terakhir. Tidak ada surat perpisahan. Tidak ada pelukan atau kecupan selamat tinggal.

Lalu Sasuke mendengar suara jeritan yang memekakkan telinga. Setelah beberapa saat barulah ia sadar suara itu berasal dari dirinya sendiri. Sasuke menjerit. Jeritan yang membuat seluruh kota yang telah ia bangun dalam mimpi berguncang, gedung-gedung berjatuhan seperti domino. Aspal menjadi retak, kemudian tanah membelah menghasilkan jurang-jurang. Sasuke mematung di tempatnya berdiri meski langit mulai jatuh.

Naruto….

" _Berjanjilah padaku Naruto, bahwa kita akan selalu bersama."_

"...Iya, iya _."_

Naruto, Naruto, Naruto.

" _Aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama."_

" _Begitu pula diriku …."_

NARUTO!

" _Aku ingin melihat kelopak Evening Primrose mekar bersamamu."_

Sasuke ingin berlari dan melompat dari balkon apartemennya. Ia ingin memejamkan mata dan kembali bermimpi. Namun yang bisa dilakukannya hanya terbaring di atas kasur dengan air mata menggenang, sambil mengutuk semua yang ada di dunia ini, terutama dirinya sendiri.

Namun meski ia berlari, melompat, atau kembali tidur, seseorang yang menjadi tujuannya telah menghilang. Seseorang yang dulu selalu menemaninya setiap malam, menjadi tokoh utama dalam bunga tidurnya.

Tidak ada lagi apartemen nomor 804. Tidak ada lagi sebuah kota yang sepi. Tidak ada lagi Venice, Eiffel Tower, New York. Semua yang Sasuke bangun telah luluh lantak. Tapi yang terpenting, tidak ada Naruto, sang Evening Primrosenya. Tidak ada lagi kelopak yang mekar saat senja ….

 _Jangan lakukan ini, Naruto. Jangan pergi..._

Ia tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan perasaan yang paling sulit di balik topeng stoiknya. Tidak ketika cinta dalam hidupnya baru saja menjadi buih demi menyelamatkan dirinya.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu apa arti evening primrose?"

"Artinya adalah bunga kuning yang mekar di sore hari."

"Idiot."

"Kurang ajar Sasu- _teme_! Memangnya kau tahu?!"

"…."

"…."

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Artinya _'aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu'_ , apa kau tuli?"

"Dasar brengsek!"

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.


End file.
